


Swords of Protection

by chigaijin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, I mean we all saw that scene in the last episode, Reincarnation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chigaijin/pseuds/chigaijin
Summary: “You are given a sword, and you break the sword, and it turns out the true sword was inside you all along, and it all seems just a little bit familiar.”She-Raas a fragment of theUtenamultiverse (well-established with the anime, the manga, and the movie all taking very different paths).
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

You’ve always been drawn to her, in the last life, in this one, in the dozens? hundreds? that came before.

You are an orphan again, but this time you can’t even remember your family, and besides, your classmates are the best family you can ask for. Cohort. Your cohort is the best family you can ask for. And for once, you don’t need to find her. She’s right there.

But it takes you too long to see what’s happening to her. Too long, because once again it turns out you’ve been fighting for the wrong side, and so of course you leave.

It doesn’t occur to you, it doesn’t _occur,_ that Anth– that Catr– that she wouldn’t follow you this time.

You are given a sword, and you break the sword, and it turns out the true sword was inside you all along, and it all seems just a little bit familiar.

 _you don’t_ remember _the past lives, that would drive anyone mad, and yet your soul can feel the rhythm, the consistency across incarnations, though the melody and harmony have changed_

It’s an uncomfortable feeling, knowing that you’re going to do the right thing

you’re going to do the right thing

you’re going to do the right thing

even if it means you lose her. Because it’s not worth being with her if you lose yourself.

And so you find yourself transforming into the Pri– into She– into the one with the power to win. Not the power to _fight;_ the power to overcome any obstacle by the blade of the sword. Doing what is right, the only way you know how.

And so you find yourself fighting through illusions that seem real, fighting against foes that linger from the past, fighting battles in the sky. When it comes down to it you have to rescue her after all—it’s not the smart decision but it is the right one.

And so you find yourself sword in hand _(in_ hand, _you are_ not _going to fail now)_ walking to your doom. No one has taken the sword this time, and yet some part of you is aware, now, far too late, that you have perhaps been used just as much as before.

It is only there, at the very edge of your life, that you realized how little you understand her…and yet she came for you anyway. She was the one to reach in and pull you out of your coffin.


	2. Chapter 2

She was always the best, and she never realizes it. The way she aces the competitions—no, not all tests, but all of them that she’s good at. The way others look up to her.

She doesn’t see the stares she gets with you alongside her. Why would someone like _her_ spend time with someone like _you?_ But she doesn’t see it and you’re secretly grateful; if she knew it might hurt her, and you don’t want that.

If she knew she might leave, and you don’t want that.

There are no Swords in your heart, here, but before you realize you’ve forged your own—guided by the one called Shadow Weaver, but the voice is your own. Still, at least Uten– Ador– at least _she’s_ there with you.

Until she isn’t.

It was _your fault_ she was lost, and that was bad enough. But when you found her again, you couldn’t stop the swelling of joy. Couldn’t stop thinking _maybe, this time, it’ll be all right._ And then she left.

She left.

She didn’t choose you.

Nobody chooses you.

Nobody chooses you. They always choose him.

Maybe there’s a reason.

With Ado– Ute– with _her_ gone, you decide to play the game. Betrayal. Power. It’s _easy,_ actually, once you get started—you’ve been the manipulator before, and this time _you_ reap the rewards. It’s a rush. It’s heady. It’s—

—empty.

_“You’re a bad friend.”_

It isn’t until he calls you “Little Sister” that you realize how completely you’ve been trapped. How completely you’ve trapped _yourself,_ in following his path. To the point where you wonder if this really is him, after all. There have been lives with him in them, before.

He’s in your _mind_ this time.

You prepare yourself for another thousand years, and once again there’s no reason to expect a way out. And so of course _she_ comes, of _course_ she does, and once again you cry out in your mind, _stay away, stay away, don’t let him take you too. You don’t know me._

_I’m not worth it._

Gods, you _hate_ the power of friendship.

Is this what happens when you do “one good thing”? It’s been so long since you did good things. So long since you weren’t going to be blamed for it anyway.

_but there have been others. thanks to her and even not thanks to her. she’s the one you can’t let go but there have been others._

So they rescue you, and take you back, and on the way you even find a connection you thought you’d lost forever. You get home, and it’s not home anymore _(if it ever was)._ And when they turn to the one who abused you—who abused you _and_ her—well, maybe it’ll never be home. Nothing new, but…

But then they’re going to sacrifice her. They’re going to have her walk up and take out her sword and _die_ and none of them are going to do anything and _that’s. not. okay._ You already made her go through that, once before or more times than you can count.

You go after her. Because she could never see what was right in front of her. Because she’d do it for you. Because she _has_ done it for you.

None of those. It’s because you want her, and it’s okay to want things for yourself. Something neither of you are good at, but you’re learning. You’re learning.

You love her. It’s because you love her.

And after…?

Well, at least there is an after. One where you’re together. Where she can stop fighting, where you can stop fighting. Where perhaps, together, you’ll shine.


	3. Chapter 3

“Chu chu CHU!” says Melog.


End file.
